ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
YGOTAS Sails Away/Transcript
Yami: :I'm sailing away :Set an open course :For the virgin sea :'Cause I've got to be free :Free to face the life :That's ahead of me Joey: :On board I'm the captain, :So climb aboard Tristan: :We'll search for tomorrow :On every shore Téa: :And I'll try, :Oh Lord, I'll try... Yugi: :...to carry on! (instrumental) Mako Tsunami: :I look to the sea... :...Reflections in the waves :Spark my memory! Hah! Pegasus: :Some happy, some sad. :I think of childhood friends, :and the dreams we had... Kaiba: :We lived happily forever, :So the story goes... Mokuba: :...But somehow we missed out :On the pot of gold! Grandpa: :But we'll try :Best that we can... Marik: :...To carry on! (YES! EXCELLENT! Ah, Bakura you totally have to get in on this!) Yami Bakura: (Marik, I never sing!) Marik: (Oh come on, don't be such a friggin' party pooper!) :A gathering of angels :Appeared above my head :They sang to me this song of hope :And this is what they declared - They declared... :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me (YES!) :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me (Take it, Naruto!) Naruto: :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away ~NO JUTSU! Marik: (SPLENDID!) :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyah! (Oh come on Bakura, I know you want to sing with me!) Yami Bakura: (Marik, you're the last person on the planet I want to sing with!) Marik: (But it's Styx, Bakura, STYX!) Yami Bakura: (What's your bloody point?) Marik: (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto!) Yami Bakura: (What's that you're speaking, Polish?) Marik: (Everybody else wants you to sing, isn't that right people?) Yugi: (Sure!) Téa: (I want to hear him sing!) Tristan: (I like pudding!) Joey: (I could go either way really.) Yami: (Sing you limey fruitcake!) Yami Bakura: (You can all go to buggery for all I care! I'm not singing, not for you or anybody!) Marik: (Fine. Be that way...jerk. Huge smelly jerk. Huge smelly non-singing jerk!) Yami Bakura: (Stop it!) Marik: (Ha! Does that bug you? I'm not touching you!) Yami Bakura: (Look, nothing you can will ever make me sing!) Marik: (What if I gave you a dollar?) Yami Bakura: (No.) Marik: (Two dollars?) Yami Bakura: (No.) Marik: (What if I made you president of the Evil Council?) Yami Bakura: (No.) Marik: (What if I made you president of the world?) Yami Bakura: (No.) Marik: (What if I stopped calling you "Fluffy"?) Yami Bakura: (No.) Marik: (What if I gave you my Millennium Rod?) Yami Bakura: (No.) Marik: (What if I killed Yugi?) Yugi: (Hey!) Yami Bakura: (Tempting, but no.) Marik: (What if I told you I loved you?) Yami Bakura: (N-what?!) Marik: :I presumed that they were angels :But, to my amazement, :They climbed aboard their spaceship, :And holy frig, they were aliens! :And they started saying: :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me (NOW BANDIT KEITH!) Bandit Keith: :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away to America Marik: (Now the hair guy!) Kemo: :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me (My hair is singing!) Marik: :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me (COME ON, BAKURA!) :Come sail away :(Yami Bakura joins in)Come sail away :Come sail away with me Marik and Yami Bakura: :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me :Come sail away :Come sail away :Come sail away with me (fade out) Category:Transcripts Category:Music video transcripts